gleefanficnewgenerationsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fight For This Love
Fight For This Love,en español Pelear por este Amor, es una canción presentada en el capitulo Enemies . La cancion pertenece a Cheryl Cole. La canción sera presentada por Drizzy y Tabatha . Contexto de La Canción: Tras evitar el amor dado por Henri , Drizzy es aconsejada por Tabatha de que le de una oportunidad a él y presentan esta Canción como Dueto al Club que esta en busca de un Lider. Letra: (Tabatha) Too much of anything can make you sick Even the good can be a curse Makes it hard to know which road to go down Knowing too much can get your hurt Is it better is it worse are we sitting in reverse Its just like we're going backwards (backwards) I know where I want this to go We're driving fast but lets go slow What I dont want to do is crash no (Drizzy) Just know you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let´s just go back back back back back to the start Oooh (Tabatha y Drizzy) Anything that´s worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quit is out of the question We make a stop gotta fight some more We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love Its worth having its worth fighting for (Ooooh) (Tabatha) Now everyday aint gon' be no picnic Love aint no walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it yeah Can't be afraid of the dark (Drizzy) Just know you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back back back back back to the start (Drizzy y Tabatha) Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quit is out of the question We make a stop gotta fight some more We gotta fight fight fight fight, fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love Its worth having its worth fighting for (Oh) (Tabatha) I don't know where we´re heading I'm willing and ready to go We've been driving so fast We just need to slow down and just roll (Tabatha y Drizzy) Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quit is out of the question We make a stop gotta fight some more We gotta fight fight fight fight, fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love Its worth having its worth fighting for (Oh) We gotta fight fight fight fight, fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love Its worth having its worth fighting for (Oh) Video: thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del Capitulo Enemies Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Drizzle Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Tabatha